Stuck Butt
by Lefty Blondy
Summary: Takes place during Mystery of 1000 Moons, meant to be funny not serious like other Mystery of 1000 Moons storys


**Stuck Butt**

**Takes place during **_**Mystery of 1000 Moons **_

**A lot of characters end up being veryvOOC **

Alarms were going off everywhere the virus was loose. Ahsoka and the clones ran to a safety room. The two metal doors were about to shut so Ahsoka used the force to prevent the doors from slamming together. All the clones jumped through. As Ahsoka attempted to jump through the doors clamped down together (without hurting her) leaving Ahsoka with a stuck butt!

"Uh, guys can I get a little help here?" Ahsoka asked the clones. 2 of them laughed, 2 looked concerned

"You're letting the virus in!" Rex complained, "Now we're all going to die and its all your fault!"

"Is not! You should've done a better job at holding the doors open for me!" Ahoska said

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

This went on for a long, long, long time until Padme and JarJar found them.

"Ahoska, what are you doing?" Padme asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Ahsoka wailed "My butt is stuck!"

"So get unstuck!" Padme said.

"What do you think we been doing for the last 2 hours!" One of the troopers groaned.

"Try harder!" Padme said

"We did!" Rex complained.

"Yeah!" The rest of the clones said in unison.

"My butt hurts and I'm gonna die from the Blue Shadow Virus!" Ahsoka wailed.

"Hey we didn't come here to listen to Ahsoka complaining," Padme said "We came here to get your help with the droids!"

"But we've all been infected with the virus while you guys get the suits!" One clone who thought he was very smart complained.

"Just help!" Padme said in a very 'that's final' tone of voice.

"But we're sick!" The smart ass clone said.

Padme looked at the clone who dared to defy her and he turned into a pile blue ash under her glare.

"Anyone else?"Padme inquired lightly. All the clones shook their heads.

"Can you get Ahsoka out of there?" Padme asked.

"No" Rex answered.

"Hey! I can still fight droids and in case you guys haven't noticed." Ahsoka said "We are surrounded by droids that I have destroyed."

Everyone looked around and saw a whole heap of droids with light sabre cuts that weren't moving.

"So I can help you despite being stuck cause I am the best padawan that ever lived!" Ahsoka said with a big fat grin on her face.

Padme gave a cough that sounded a lot like 'Anakin was way better'

0 0 0

So after 36 hours of Ahsoka being stuck between the two door panels, the clones, Padme and JarJar (who were able to get through the door panels despite the fact Ahsoka was able) managed to kill all the droids that Ahsoka hadn't and at this point everyone was very angst over the fact that they were all going to die. (they were in the safe room)

"What a waste" Padme said

"With all due respect Senator, it's what these men were born to do" Rex answered

"I hope their sacrifice brings us closer to peace" Padme said.

"It will Padme" Ahsoka began, "You must belie– "

Ahsoka fainted and her head hit the lower of the two doors very hard.

"The script says you're supposed to catch her." The smart ass clone said

"What script?" Rex asked "Hey you're supposed to be dead!" Rex became confused over which answer he wanted to know more

"Yeah, you are supposed to be dead!" Padme spat "When I glare at someone to kill they don't come back."

"Yeah well as I was going up to clone heaven, I realised that I'm too awesome to die so I came back here, cause I'm so awesome!" The smart ass clone explained.

"Fair point" Said a clone, "Clones are awesome"

"Wait what's this script thing you mentioned earlier?" Padme inquired.

"Oh, well, you see in the script, the Commander doesn't get her butt stuck and when she faints Rex is supposed to catch her" The smart ass clone said as if his explanation was logical.

"Then what happened?" Padme asked

"Our scene fades out and the next scene is about Anakin and Obi-Wan." The smart as clone replies.

0 0 0

(You know the bit where everyone that got infected are with the medical droids on stretchers etc.)

"You would done a better job today Snips if you weren't stuck" Anakin said

"Oh that sure does wonders for my self esteem" Ahsoka shot back

"You'll survive" Anakin giggled

"You might not" Ahsoka said in a dark voice

**I don't own Star Wars**


End file.
